


Remnants

by vexedcer



Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Angst, Cynicism, Drabble, Implied/Referenced Homophobia, M/M, idk im just clearing out my shit, last three chara's r just mentioned
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-19
Updated: 2015-08-19
Packaged: 2018-04-15 15:07:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 414
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4611312
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vexedcer/pseuds/vexedcer
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Bucky thinks that the modern world is too loud and too cynical for him. The modern world is built on the remanants of what used to be his. Theirs. Now every street is smoggy, smells like garbage - hell, the garbage nowadays smells different.</p><p>This world has changed Bucky, too. Obviously. He’s a veteran whose war never ended, and he knows that Steve feels the same.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Remnants

**Author's Note:**

> ok so this is basically a dump bc ive been staring at at least nine unfinished marvel oneshots in my drive and its giving me unfounded anxiety so im just getting it off my hands. bye.

Bucky thinks that the modern world is too loud and too cynical for him. The modern world is built on the remanants of what used to be his. Theirs. Now every street is smoggy, smells like garbage - hell, the garbage nowadays smells different. The crowds push and pull, would throw him around the sidewalk if he wasn’t a) so recognisable and b) so intimidating.

Sometimes when Bucky can’t sleep, he stands at one of those giant glass panes used as a wall, and watches his city turn while Steve sleeps. Looking out at these shiny new skyscapers, he feels lost, like hes been dropped off at the wrong stop of a bus route. He wonders how Steve could live here, how he got by when he didn’t have Bucky to lean on, on worse days.

Steve isn’t bad often, but that’s because on the combined orders of Fury and the force of Sam, he sees a therapist twice a month. Steve didn’t go to therapy at first, and who knows how many nights Steve spend holed up in some flat that was too fake and too real with only his thoughts for company.

This world has changed Steve, he knows that much. He’s a little more ruthless, a little more reckless and sarcastic and dry in a way he wasn’t before.

Bucky wonders if growing into his new body, after all these years, has made him bitter. Bitter that he had to fight for the body when he now knows hes always deserved. Bitter that he can’t show the bullies that called him a fairy, called him a queer, called him inverted that he is as strong as he always said he was. Bitter that his mother never knew the weight of his strong jaw in her bony palm.

But then again, Steve Rogers is too sweet to be bitter. Too grateful to resent his old body.

This world has changed Bucky, too. Obviously. He’s a veteran whose war never ended, and he knows that Steve feels the same. The weight of his metal arm is much less, physically, now that Tony’s been civil enough to make him an arm from vibranium.

Bucky doesn’t deserve civil, especially from Tony after all he’s done to fuck up his life. Howard was a target. The fact that Tony lets him within ten feet of his home is a miracle.

This world, it’s changed them both, and Bucky doesn’t know if its for better or for worse.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading.


End file.
